


i say it when you wake up

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [29]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: “Dude, you need to sleep.”or, Wilbur is really trying to get Dream to actually sleep
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Series: the dream team fics [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 270





	i say it when you wake up

**Author's Note:**

> idk what universe this is i just wanted dream n wilbur

“Dude, you need to sleep.”

Wilbur sat against the headboard in Dream’s bed, watching the man as he tried to edit yet another video. It was nearing 4am, and the blonde was still awake, even though it was around the time he had woken up yesterday, while Wilbur had woken up just a hour or two before.

“I will, I need to finish this, or else I won’t get it done before tomorrow.” Dream says, straightening his back as Wilbur watches.

“It  is tomorrow.” Is his response, arms crossing.“I’m sure your fans won’t mind! They know rest is more important than trying to make sure a video is out on time.”

“But I feel like I’ll be disappointing them, though.”

Wilbur sighs at this, and when Dream swivels his chair around to glare at him, he’s met with Wilbur’s crossed arms.

“What.”

“You need to save whatever you have and get into bed right now.” He tells him, and Dream stares at him, mind blanking. He tries to think of a way to defend himself, but now that he’s looking away from his computer screen, he can feel how tired he is.

His shoulders slump, and he turns back to his computer, saving his progress as quickly as it will allow, before he finally shuts it down, turning it off for the night. He can hear the sound of Wilbur moving behind him, and when he looks up, Wilbur is rummaging through his clothes, searching.

“I need to change.” He says as an explanation when he stands back up, and he passes by Dream before he can think, the sound of the bathroom door closing alerting him to the fact that he needs to change.

His clothes feel dirty, even if they aren’t, but he changes into a new pair of everything, and he’s sat on his bed and slipped under the covers by the time Wilbur has come back in, his phone held in his hand.

“Can I turn them off?” Wilbur asks, and Dream nods, quiet. The room turns into one of darkness, and Wilbur plugs his phone up before he climbs into the bed, pulling the covers over himself.

The moment he’s settled, Dream moves, moving closer to Wilbur. The brown haired man grins at this, and moves closer to the middle, and Dream’s arm settles across him more firmly as his head rests by his chest. He’s relaxed, now, Wilbur can tell. As he watches, Dream’s body relaxes, slowly becoming less tense, until he’s finally fully relaxed.

“Good night.” Wilbur whispers, a hand moving to rest in Dream’s hair, and a mumbles reaches his ear from the youngers mouth. He laughs quietly at that, and finds himself falling asleep.

He’s only been up for a couple of hours, but he doesn’t mind it, welcoming it. As he falls asleep, he can’t help but think that he wouldn’t mind doing this again.

**Author's Note:**

> @thedreamsteam on tumblr
> 
> i have english in like 9 minutes ksjdjdb


End file.
